Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a current control method thereof.
Generally, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices include a liquid crystal panel that displays an image, and a backlight unit disposed under the liquid crystal panel to supply light to the liquid crystal panel. When light emitting diodes (“LED”s) are used as a light source of the backlight unit, the backlight unit typically includes a plurality of light source strings that are connected to each other in parallel, a direct current to direct current (“DC” to “DC”) converter for supplying a driving voltage to the light source strings, and a driver integrated circuit (“IC”) connected to the light source strings through a plurality of channels. Typically, each light source string includes a plurality of serially-connected LEDs.